Just Look Up
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Nicole is forced to go to the Werewolf Registration unit.


**Title: **Just Look Up**  
><strong>

**Warnings: **None

**Pairings/Characters: **Nicole (oc), Nicole's mom (oc), Remus

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **1,395**  
><strong>

**Summary: **Nicole is forced to go to the Werewolf Registration unit.

**Notes: **Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season 2, Round 10. Captain of Kenmare Kestrals. Written for the Beater 2 position. I had to write something that featured the Beast Division.

Written for the Titles Set Boot Camp Challenge at HPFC forum.

**Beta: **the lovely teddylupin-snape

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

><p>Nicole was scared. She held her mama's hand as she was led through the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She saw three areas: Beast Division, Being Division, and Spirit Division.<p>

Nicole wanted to stop their progress, dig her heels in. She wanted to yell until her mama took her home. She would throw a temper tantrum if she thought it would work. It wouldn't, though. Her mama followed the law too rigidly. Nicole knew she had to keep moving forward, one foot in front of the other. Her mama kept pulling her along and they entered the doorway to the Beast Division. There were more doorways and her mama led her to the Werewolf Registry.

Once inside, both of them got ugly looks from the employees present. She moved closer to her mama and wondered if this was what her life would be like for now on, if this was what she had to look forward to.

"Nicole, go sit down over there." She gestured to a row of chairs.

Nicole clung to her mama's arm, not wanting to let go. "Please, don't leave me mama."

Her mama knelt down so she could look Nicole in the eyes. "Sweetie, I need to go talk to someone about what needs to be done. We have to get you registered."

"Why?" Nicole asked. "I'm not going to hurt anyone. I promise. So why do I have to be registered?"

Her mama's eyes were soft. "It's the law sweetie. Listen, everything is going to be okay. I promise."

Even though she didn't believe her mama's words, not one bit, Nicole nodded and went to the chairs. There were a couple of other people already sitting there. One was a man who had black hair that was already graying. He smiled at Nicole, but his eyes were haunted. The other was another kid. He was a boy who looked a little younger than her. He looked as scared as Nicole, and she knew he was a new werewolf.

"Where's your mama?" Nicole whispered to the boy.

The boy looked scared. "Not here. I'm with my dad."

She nodded. "I'm Nicole. What's your name?"

The boy looked at Nicole uncertainly, but he ultimately relented. "Remus. I'm scared," he admitted.

"I'm scared, too."

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

She wasn't sure whether he was asking about transforming the night of the full moon or the registration itself. Either way, her answer was the same. "I don't know."

Remus reached over and gripped Nicole's hand. Nicole returned the strong hold as they both waited for their respective parents.

Remus was led away by his papa first. The man looked at Nicole and his eyes were sad, as if he knew what she was. There was no disgust in his gaze though, and that gave her hope where Remus was concerned. Hopefully, Remus would continue to be loved. Nicole heard stories about kid werewolves being abandoned by their family, and she hoped that wasn't going to be Remus's fate.

Nicole's mama came after some more waiting. Her blue eyes were listless, and she looked as if she could use a good nap. "Come on, sweetie. They'll see us now."

Nicole reluctantly took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled into an office. There was a stern looking woman sitting behind a big wooden desk. She had beady black eyes and brown hair made into a tight bun. She was frightening looking, and Nicole clutched her mama's hand even tighter.

There were two chairs in front of the desk. When Nicole sat down, she automatically felt the discomfort. _I guess werewolves and those who don't abandon them have no right to comfort_, she thought cynically.

Her mama sat down as well, net letting any discomfort show on her face. Nicole admired her mama's strength and determination and did her best to hide her own discomfort.

"Hello Ms. Everest. This is my daughter, Nicole, and I'm here to register her."

Ms. Everest glared, and Nicole swore she saw the woman mouth 'filth'. "Fine, let's get to it. I have some questions I need to ask. How was she turned and who was the werewolf."

Her mama sighed and began petting Nicole's long blonde hair. "Unfortunately, I don't know who the werewolf was. I don't think I've talked to any werewolves, so I'm not sure if Nicole was specifically targeted or she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Our cottage is not that far from a forest, and Nicole snuck out one night to look at the stars. It's something she does quite often. We had no reason to believe there might be werewolves in the forest so I never did anything to keep her in the house. I was reading in the sitting room when I heard her cry. I ran and found her pinned to the ground by a werewolf; its teeth were latched onto her arm. When it saw me, it ran. I don't know why it didn't attack me, especially when I wouldn't have been much of a match. I'm just thankful my little girl made it out of the ordeal alive."

Nicole could tell that Ms. Everest didn't share that last sentiment, but she wisely stayed silent about it. "Is she an only child?"

"Yes, and she's going to stay an only child."

"Are you planning to keep her?" Ms. Everest asked emotionlessly.

Nicole's eyes narrowed while her heart sped up. Her mama continued to pet her hair and didn't let any emotions shine through her voice. "Yes."

"Do you understand the hardships of raising a werewolf?"

To Nicole, it sounded as if Ms. Everest was trying to talk her mama out of keeping her. Her mama, though, didn't miss a beat. "Yes, and both her father and I are ready for it."

Ms. Everest snorted derisively. "Do you have somewhere secured for her during the full moons, a place where she won't be a danger to others?"

"We have a basement and her father is going to reinforce it."

Ms. Everest nodded. "That's all of my questions for now. You may be ordered to come back if there are complaints filed against her."

Her mama nodded.

Nicole started breathing easier. "Is that it? Are we done?"

"Not quite." Ms. Everest stood up and walked around the desk. "Lift your skirt up," she ordered.

Nicole felt uncertain and looked at her mama. "It's okay, sweetie. It's why I told you to wear a loose skirt. Just lift it up, and soon we'll be done."

Nicole did so. Ms. Everest murmured a charm and Nicole realized she could no longer move.

Mama continued to pet her hair. "Don't worry, sweetie. It's just a variation of the sticking charm so you don't move. Just keeping looking up at me."

Nicole wanted to ask why she would move, but before she could even open her mouth, Ms. Everest put her wand to Nicole's upper right thigh and spoke an incantation. Searing pain shot through her and Nicole, forgetting about being strong and determined like her mama, screamed. She didn't stop screaming until Ms. Everest lifted her wand away from Nicole's sore flesh.

She looked down and saw her thigh branded with black numbers.

Ms. Everest went and sat back down behind her desk and pointed her wand at the paper that laid before her. "That will be her werewolf registration number. It's how we keep track of all the werewolves and make sure they follow the law.

Nicole nodded, her eyes fastened to her thigh.

"Are we done?" her mama asked briskly.

Ms. Everest passed a paper over to her mama. "Normally, the new werewolf would sign this, but since she's a minor, you sign it. It says if she attacks anyone, until she comes of age, you and her father will be held responsible as well as her."

Her mama signed it and quickly stood. "Let's go. I want to get you home."

Nicole took her mama's hand as her skirt fell back to rest below her knees. She felt numb, as if she had lost her identity in a split second. She felt as if she was now just a number.

When people found out she was a werewolf, she wondered what they would remember her by: her name or her registration number.


End file.
